Los celos de los Nara
by Onix of caftree
Summary: MIA fue la palabra que salió de ambos Nara SOLO NUESTRA Dijeron al mismo tiempo ALEJATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR la rubia sonrió encontró el punto débil de su hijo y esposo a donde ira a parar su curiosidad
1. chapter 1

— Prólogo

Bajo esos ojos aguamarina hay rabia

Aquellos ojos carbon queman al enemigo

El chirrido de dientes lo pone alerta

En un ágil movimiento la agarran

Unos aguamarina ojos los mira extrañada y nerviosa

MIA

fue la palabra que salió de ambos naras

SOLO NUESTRA DE NADIE MAS

antes de abrazarla posesivamente y matar al enemigo con la mirada

ALEJATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR

Dijeron ambos antes de.mostrar aquella sombra danzante y moldear la a tal forma que parecían cuchillas

La rubia sólo miraba la escena con confusión y gracias había encontrado el punto débil que hacía perder a su marido e hijo su implacable seriedad y tranquilidad

ERAN LOS CELOS SU PUNTO DEBIL

Estaría bien jugar con ellos y su punto débil que los convertía en bestias

A donde irá a parar la curiosidad de aquella rubia??

Hi CAFTREES está historia a tenido mucho éxito en wattpad quien sabe por qué pero dije por que no publicar la y dar mi granito de arena para con e incrementar los fics shikatema

soy toda suya amantes del shikatema


	2. Apostemos

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Notita: Hola como tan perdonen por tardar tanto, pero por fin eh recuperado el funcionamiento de mi servidor**

 **Disfruten**

 ** _Los celos de los Nara – capitulo 2_**

 ** _Apostemos_**

No es que subestimara su inteligencia, pero como no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo si se notaba a kilómetros

El chirrido de los dientes no era suficiente para expresar lo enojado que estaba, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza y sus orbes negros ardían del coraje

Respira cuenta del uno al diez, se repetía mentalmente y en un intento algo cobarde volteo a ver a su hijo solo para encontrarse con una réplica suya que le hacía honor a él con la misma expresión en su cara que le basto para saber que su hijo repetía las mismas palabras en su cabeza como una forma de autocontrol

La escena le estaba colmando la paciencia, pero como era posible que aquella mujer tan problemática lo descolocara tanto, estaba haciendo lo perder su raciocino a él y a su hijo, como demonios no se daba cuenta...

.

.

.

/ Una semana antes /

Monótona, era la palabra que describía su vida debido a que últimamente su vida se había convertido en simple rutina

Nunca se cruzó por su cabeza el ser madre mucho menos ama de casa, pero eh aquí las ironías de la vida, la kunoichi más sanguinaria y cruel de toda Suna vestida con un delantal mientras cocina para sus dos razones de vivir

Y es que si le preguntaran si cambiaría su vida respondería que no, porque su vida dio un giro cuando conoció a su único amor, pero eso no le quita el hecho de que sentía una gran monotonía hacia su vida

El sonido del reloj resonaba en la casa mientras la comida hervía, aquella gotera que le pidió a su marido reparar la estaba molestando, el tiempo pasaba segundo a segundo cada vez más lento como si se tratase de un castigo

En un momento de desesperación aventó la mesa y grito al aire como si alguien la escuchara

― SUFICIENTE ESTOY HARTA – dijo para después agarrar su celular y marcar

― Bueno...—se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, ni bien termino de contestar la rubia le respondió

― Necesito verlas donde sea solo que sea rápido, sino estallare y no creo dejar rastro de mi casa – dijo eufórica detrás del teléfono

― Nos vemos en 20 min en una cabaña cerca de mí casa, pero habrá que pasar por Hinata – dijo la persona detrás del teléfono

― De acuerdo, yo paso por ella – dije para colgar, pero su pregunta me descoloco

― Que ay de Shikamaru y Shikadai son las nueve de la noche y pronto será hora de la cena – eso sí que la enfureció más

― Que con ellos, que no dios les dio manos y pies, que se sirvan yo no soy chacha de nadie – dije para colgar

Agarre rápido mi bolsa y monedero a fin de cuentas el clan Nara no estaba tan cerca de la casa de Hinata, por mi mente cruzo dejarles una nota

― Tsk, por que debería dejarles una nota ni que fueran mis padres, ni a ellos les decía que iba a hacer mucho menos les pedía permiso

Sin más salió de su casa rumbo a la de Hinata, sin darse cuenta del grave error que cometió al no dejar una nota, despreocupada decidió hacer a un lado su bolsa y corrió por los techos como si de su vida en peligro se tratase, el viento en su cara le recordó su vida ninja y en un grácil movimiento dio un mortal para caer justamente en la entrada de la casa de su amiga

Con un suave movimiento dio un toque a la puerta de la Hyuga, esta se abrió dando paso a una adormilada y cansada Hinata a la cual agarre y sin previo aviso la arrastre por media aldea hasta llegar al lugar indicado

Cuando puse fin a mi travesía por la aldea, Hinata por fin respiro tranquilamente tratando de recobrar el aliento que perdió de la impresión al ser arrastrada como muñeco de entrenamiento por todo el lugar

― Chicas, sinceramente pensé que tardarían menos – dijo una cagaña con una sonrisa burlesca

― Lo hubiéramos, hecho sino fuera porque siempre me secuestran y nunca me preguntan primero – dijo la ojiperla en su defensa

― Sí, pero eso le quita lo divertido a la situación – le dijo la morena ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la Hyuga – jajaja pasen

Al abrir la puerta el olor a madera me lleno las fosas nasales, el calor de las brasas ardientes del fuego que emanaba la leña inundaba todo el cuarto, con paso firme me dirigí hacia la sala solo para encontrarme con la típica escena de Sakura discutiendo con Ino no pudimos evitar derramar una gotita, esas dos no cambiarían, aunque ancianas se volvieran

Cuando divisaron nuestra presencia como niñas descubiertas en una travesura fingieron que nada pasaba, mientras nosotras nos sentábamos Tenten iba a la cocina a no sé qué cosa hacer

― Y bien porque querías vernos – pregunto Tenten mientras regresaba con una botella de Sake y copas para tomarlo

― Si, para que somos buenas – dijo la peli rosa mientras les servía a todos

― Necesitaba desahogarme – dijo la rubia para tomarse de un trago el contenido de la copa

― Pues se nota que es grave, que sucede, no me digas que el Baka de Shikamaru te hizo algo porque si es así.. – dijo la rubia platinada pero no termino

― Ese es el problema, no ah pasado nada – dijo mientras se servía otra copa de sake y se la tomaba como si de agua se tratase – Simplemente no pasa nada y eso me harta

― Tsk, así que todas pasamos por lo mismo – dijo Tenten para beber de su copa

― Ni hablar, extraño cuando íbamos a misiones – dijo la ojiperla tomando valor para empinarse ya la tercera copa de sake

― Desde cuando nuestra vida se volvió tan aburrida, no recuerdo algo emocionante que haya ocurrido en los últimos años – dijo Ino para beber una copa más

― Con un demonio, ni siquiera recuerdo haber salido de la aldea desde que Tenshi nació – dijo Tenten

― Quien iba a decir que terminaríamos como amas de casa – dijo Sakura co un tono de ebriedad

― YO supuestamente me crie para eso y mírame no lo soporto, no soporto estar encerrada, desde que mis niños crecieron solo salgo para conseguir la comida – dijo la Hyuga con un sonrojo en su cara producto del alcohol

― SI tu estas así ahora imagínate a mí que nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza el tener hijos, me tienes como chacha las 24 horas del día – dijo Temari – Saben algo todas nos sentimos hastiadas de nuestra rutina

― De lavar ropa y trastes – dijo la peli rosa mientras se servía

― De preparar la comida – dijo Tenten imitando su acción

― De acomodar sus cosas – dijo Ino arrebatando le la botella a Tenten para servirse

― De siempre limpiar la casa – dijo la Hyuga para recibir el sake que Ino le ofrecía

― Exacto, que no están hartas de eso, que no les gustaría hacer algo emocionante después de tantos años – dijo la rubia ganándose una mirad entre expectante y curiosa de las presentes

― Y bien que propones – dijo Tenten acomodándose en su asiento

― Nuestros maridos no hacen que hacer y se la pasan fuera de la casa ni siquiera los fines de semana nos dedican, hemos pasado a segundo plano – dijo la rubia mientras agarraba su copa

― Así que propones que salgamos del segundo plano que nos notemos en pocas palabras – dijo la peli rosa con un brillo de picardía en sus jades orbes

― Me parece bien, pero que tal si apostamos – dijo la Hyuga ganándose una mirada de asombro por su repentina valentía y atrevimiento – pero que el concurso sea justo

― Tu dirás, de que se trata – pregunto Ino curiosa

― Hagamos esto ponemos tácticas para llamar la atención en una bolsa y dependiendo de la táctica haremos lo posible para que nuestros esposos nos presten más atención, quien sucumba a su marido primero gana

― Me parece bien, hagamos lo – dijo Tenten mientras Hinata escribía en un papel, Sakura conseguía tijeras e Ino una bolsa cuando todo estuvo listo comenzó el sorteo

― Mi me toco ... co-coqueteo - dijo Hinata sonrojándose al instante

― Jajaja esa esta difícil hina-chan a mi me toco ... cursilerías que demonios si Neji es un puto cubo de hielo – dijo Tenten exasperada – en definitiva me toco la peor

― A mí me toco ... seducción pero que carajos si Sai es un ero-sensei como le gano a él en eso – dijo Ino preocupada

― Ok vamos de mal en peor , a mi me toco matarlo de ternura es enserio Hinata como piensas que matare de ternura Sasuke – dijo resignada – Yo soy la peor y bien Tema-chan que te toco – dijo en un tono triste

― M e toco – dijo mientras desenrollaba el papel y al leerlo se helo, como pudo lo leeyo – tengo que darle celos

Y el silencio lleno la habitación, la rubia alzo la mirada solo para encontrarse con la de sus amigas que estaban boquiabiertas de la impresión

― Celos a un Nara esa es una misión suicida – dijo Tenten

― Seria mas fácil darle celos a Sasuke – dijo la peli rosa

― O a Sai – dijo Ino secundando a Sakura

― Es más seria mas fácil que yo se los diera a Naruto pero a Shikamaru, es es imposible el nunca pierde el control, es tan..

― Despreocupado, ni siquiera se a ciencia cierta si él siente celos y eso que eh vivido mi infancia con él – dijo Ino

― Ese no es el punto – dijo interviniendo Tenten – todas la tenemos difícil, no se quieran echar para atrás – dijo elevando su copa con sake

― Le entro – dijo Ino juntando su copa

― ¡Si acepto "Shānnarō!" – dijo imitando a la Yamanaka

― Yo igual acepto – dijo Hinata mientras tambaleante acercaba su copa

― Entonces que dices apostamos – pregunto con una sonrisa retadora la Morocha

― Que Gane la mejor – dije para chocar mi copa de sake y beber la de un trago al igual que las demás

.

.

.

 _Quien iba a imaginar que por querer salir de mi comodidad desataría un infierno en mi casa_

 _Quien imaginaria, que la furia de dos Naras era peligrosa_

 _Un ser tan despreocupado como ellos podía sentir tal ira_

 _Quien diría que **los celos de los Nara** son mas peligroso que una bomba nuclear_

 _._

 _._

 ** _algún_** ** _review caftrees_**


	3. Teléfono descompuesto parte 1

**Declaimer: El genio detrás del lápiz y el papel Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Notita: Ay les va una probada para que vean lo que es bueno**_

 _ **na no es cierto**_

 ** _Disfruten de mis incoherencias_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Los celos de los Nara – capitulo 3_**

 ** _Teléfono descompuesto parte 1_**

Un día busque mujeres en un diccionario para ver cómo las definían

Pero que mejor forma de describirlas cuando existe una palabra que les calza perfectamente

Simplemente son "problemáticas"

Son las únicas que provocan pavor por todos lados

Y si una es suficiente...

Que tan peligroso podría ser juntar a cuatro aguerridas guerreras que no se frenan con nada

Idiota el que se le ocurrió que sería buena idea no separarlas...

.

.

.

Los ecos de los pies arrastrados por la aldea resonaban en todo callejón, las risas de las más borrachas le sacaban provocaban mandar al demonio el poco raciocino, la rubia se tambaleaba de lado a lado por el peso extra de tres cuerpos, con la poca fuerza de voluntad las sujeto mientras las catgaba más a ellas de lo que se pudiera cargar a ella misma

― CARAJO - grito soltando un taco mientras ejercía más presión en sus brazos - haber cuando más se me ocurre la brillante idea de ayudar las a llegar

― Estoy igual o peor que ellas y termino siendo las que las bote en su casa todo por ser la que vive más lejos - rezongaba mientras acomodaba en su espalda a una azabache y servía de respaldo para una peli rosa y una rubia platinada

― Ya llegamos Sakura - dijo mientras la dejaba - no hagas ruido

― Ne, ne, ne Sayonara - dijo tambaleándose para entrar en su casa

― Ok la que sigue - dijo arrastrando a Hinata hacia su casa

― Hina necesito que ... - se vio interrumpida

― Hmmm quiero a mi unicornio, tema donde estacione mi unicornio verde que caga helado - decía tanteando al aire

― "Pero qué carajo" - fue lo primero que pensó la rubia - Si entras a tu casa lo encontraras

― Ahhhh bueno - dijo mientras después de tropezar con todo y llevarse el mantel arrastrando termino recostada en el sofá con una sonrisa que desbordaba estupidez, después de eso cayó en un profundo sueño

Soltando un suspiro la rubia siguió caminando cargando a la Yamanaka en sus brazos, mientras se tambaleaba de lado a lado

"Un poquito más y me matas Ino "se quejaba en su mente la Nara

― Ino, despierta estamos en tu casa - dijo agitándola, inmediatamente la Yamanaka se paró como resorte y comenzó a gritar

― Hip YA LLEGUE WEONES, SUBAN LE A LA MUSICA QUE LLEGO LA REINA jajaja, PERO QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO, UNA FIESTA O EL FUNERAL DE MI ABUELA hip - gritaba mientras se ponía a bailarle al poste de la luz

― Ino, mujer son las cuatro de la mañana, estoy ebria, y mareada, tengo poca tolerancia, tienes como vecinos a unos viejitos y tu voz no deja de taladrar me los odios, así que por una puta vez cierra la boca - dijo la rubia con un tic en la madibula

― Esta la vio incrédula y se comenzó a reír - Amiga - dijo pasándo le un brazo por los hombros para soltarle con su aliento de borracha un susurro que parecía grito

― Tú lo que necesitas es un buen polvo, mira qué tal si nos vamos de nuestras casas a una sexcapada, tú, yo y un buen trasero en traje de baño

― Por amor de dios Ino estas demente - decía risueña mientras la empujaba adentro de su casa

― ¿Qué?, no niegues que no te gustaría, ni tu ni yo estamos para alardear sobre que nuestros esposos son unas bestias sexuales en la cama - dijo girándose para en cararla

― Si te soy sincera, no recuerdo haberte visto contenta como cuando tú y shikamaru se daban sus encuentros cercanos de otro tipo en cualquier lado,

― Ino no jodas, no puedes estar hablando sobre mi vida sexual afuera de tu casa, mejor cállate que despertaras a inojin

― Tsk eres demasiado amargada y para colmo shikamaru esta igual deberías sacarle ese palo que tiene enterrado en el trasero no deja de andar jodiendo, por eso que te parece si mañana si nos damos una escapada todas

― Si así te metes y te callas acepto

― La rubia chillo y se abalanzo contra la Nara - sabía que lo harías nunca me decepcionas - dijo para tropezarse y quebrar algo

― Ino ... - pero la rubia la interrumpió

― Shhhhhh, NO HAGAS RUIDO QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR jajaja, te cuidas nena - dijo para cerrar la puerta

― Yo aún me pregunto cómo es que termine con tanta loca junta - dijo para soltar un suspiro y continuar vagando cuesta abajo hacia su residencia

. . .

La rubia iba caminando despreocupada por la aldea, suspirando y pensando acerca de cómo ganar esa apuesta

Definitivamente esto la iba a sacar de su monotonía diaria, pero no tenía ni la menor duda de cómo podría darle celos a su esposo

Él era tan...

Jodidamente tranquilo, nunca se desesperaba ni cuando discutían, a lo mucho que hacía era fruncir el seño

Ni siquiera cuando estaban en la cama, su rostro siempre era apacible y eso la irritaba solo cuando llegaban al clímax veía como contraía levemente su cara pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

Desde que nació Shikadai se habían olvidado completamente de sus encuentros cercanos, eso le daba crédito a Ino Shikamaru era insoportable cuando estaba sereno y para colmos de los colmos su hijo también era así

― Tsk, pero que estoy pensando a la mierda las imposibilidades soy Temari Nara y nada en este jodido mundo me hará retractar mis palabras, lograre que ese weon con cara de Quasimodo se encele - dijo gritando al cielo

― Jajaja la borrachera ya se me subió, que ridícula me eh de ver gritando en plena madrugada,es más creo que - dijo viendo el reloj - con un carajo me eh tardado mucho si ya van a dar las seis

La rubia se iba a poner a correr cuando se acordó que estaba enojada por querer volver a su aburrida rutina

― Tsk, ñe que se apañen solitos, que acaso si no estoy no hacen nada, llegare cuando tenga que llegar - dijo aún borracha - ay demonios mi cabeza

Con tropezones, maldiciones al aire y uno que otra patada a gatos que no paraban de maullar llegó por fin a su hogar, con una delicadeza similar a la de un rinoceronte entro en su casa para aventar las llaves y descalzarse

Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que la luz de la sala se prendía y dejaba ver a su marido con una expresión diferente a la de a diario

Acaso estaba irritado ... Na tal vez había bebido demasiado

Como si su presencia no le importara paso de lado en camino a las escaleras, ni bien subió un escalón su cuerpo se paralizo por completo

"Kagemane no jutsu" pensó reconociendo el jutsu, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a dirigirse a la sala para acabar enfrente de Shikamaru

― ¿Dónde estabas? - dijo en un tono irritado, sus facciones eran las mismas pero el tono de voz que utilizo le helo la sangre definitivamente estaba irritado, eso si que la sorprendió, nunca perdía la compostura sonriendo quiso provocarlo más

― Por ahí, con ... - "Temari este es el momento ve si tienes una posibilidad de sacarle celos "

― ¿Con? - pregunto con una mirada inquisidora

― Unos amigos teníamos que tratar un asunto importante - dijo observando sus reacciones más el Nara no mostro ningún cambio, se acercó a ella y olio el olor a alcohol y pino automáticamente arrugo la nariz

Ese día había llegado más temprano de lo usual esperando encontrar a su mujer y a su hijo pero solo lo encontró comiendo la comida que Temari había preparado

― Mamá no está - dijo su hijo frunciendo el ceño - no dijo a donde iba, ni mucho menos con quien - el Nara mayor percibió la irritación en el tono de su hijo

― De seguro esta con las chicas, comprando o hablando por ahí - dijo descalzándose

― Y porque no dejo una nota,siempre lo hace nunca nos deja con la duda

Su hijo tenía razón Temari siempre dejaba una nota o le enviaba un wattsap para indicarle donde estaba

Quitándo le un poco de importancia ceno junto a su hijo mientras hablaban, pero la duda de donde estaba le seguía rondando en la cabeza

Cuando acostó a Shikadai decidió esperar a su esposa por lo normal no se tardaba, pero en ocasiones se le presentaba algo y llegaba por muy tarde a las once de la noche

El Nara leía unos pergaminos mientras el minutero del reloj resonaba en su cabeza, las once, las doce, la una, las dos, las horas pasaban y Temari no se aparecía le habría pasado algo malo

Cuando el reloj marco las seis de la mañana se desesperó, donde carajos se había metido, estaba dispuesto a salir en su búsqueda cuando escucho como era abierta la puerta a punta pies y trancazos del otro lado

Al voltearse la vio

Venia tambaleándose, pero no tenía ninguna herida, estaba borracha era lo más seguro, eso lo enfureció el preocupado pasando la niche en vela por ella y llega de no sé dónde borracha

Cuando vio que ella sintió su presencia pensó que vendría hasta él le daría un beso y le explicaría porque llego a tan altas horas y borracha, más solo lo vio como un bicho raro y se giró para dirigirse a su cuarto

Pero qué carajo, furioso la detuvo con su especialidad y la encamino hacia el para preguntarle sobre su paradero solo para terminar recibiendo respuestas insípidas

Cuando el olio su ropa le llego un olor a alcohol y pino, donde se había metido, quienes eran esos amigos, apretando los dientes se contuvo a hacerle una escenita y dar le gusto sabía que esa mujer lo estaba provocando

― Por qué no nos avisas te - "Genial Shikamaru la cagaste "se reprendía mientras veía la cara indignada de Temari

― Porque debería, que acaso eres mi padre - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ladina

― Tsk Mendokusei mujer, me tenías preocupado soy tu esposo y...

― Y ¿Qué?, acaso piensas que soy una mojigata sumisa - dijo fulminándolo con sus ojos

― Tsk esta mujer es peligrosa tomada - No te quise ofender, me refería a que no deberías dejarnos el pendiente pensé que algo te había pasado

― Ja no crees que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme - dijo con una sonrisa disfrutando de la irritación del Nara

― "genial tenía que ser el orgullo andante ... ahhh Mendokusei" - no lo dudo mujer tu eres tan sutil y frágil como una vaca - dijo deshaciendo el jutsu

― Es mejor que descanses, Shikadai y yo saldremos a entrenar un rato y luego iré con Naruto a ver unos documentos

― Tsk - bufo la rubia mientras subía - a este paso no me sorprendería si me pones el cuerno con Naruto - dijo para cerrar la puerta

― Tsk, por que tienden a ser tan problemáticas ...

.

.


	4. Telefono descompuesto 2

**Declaimer: EL genio de la lampara Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Notita sensual: Caftrees esta una actualización que no encontraran en wattpad apartir de este momento publicare aqui las nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics**

 **o por cierto utilize varias palabras que fanáticos de la saga Dark Hunters deben conocer pero si no las conocen ahi les va**

 **M´gios: supuesta mente es hijo en atlante**

 **Matisera:Es madre también en atlante**

 **Cher: Es querido en frances**

 **Mon Ange: es mi angel también en frances**

 **ototosan: Es hermano menor**

 **bueno sin más los dejo disfrutar**

 **/**

 ** _Los celos de los Nara 4_**

 ** _Teléfono descompuesto 2_**

Malentendido

Es un dicho, hecho o suceso que es malinterpretado

En pocas palabras un error. En este caso me pregunto quién es más culpable, el que les dio doble sentido a las palabras o el que malinterpreto el sentido de estas

Los humanos cometemos errores. Pero que error cometiste al meterte en nuestro camino

.

.

Los ruidos acompasados de las pisadas de ambos Naras asaltaban la tranquilidad de la mañana

 _Respira Shikamaru, relájate esto que sientes es normal, si muy normal es solo pasajero así que deja de portar te como un crio y pon atención a tu hijo_ " – decía el Nara mientras relajaba todos sus músculos

— Y que tal te ha ido Shikadai – dijo más relajado tratando de iniciar una conversación con su progenitor

— Viejo por favor, no quieras disimular que estas enfadado porque okaasan llego tarde – dijo parando lo con una mirada gélida

— No me trates como un crio otôsan se perfectamente que mamá nunca llega tan tarde y menos borracha – dijo con un tic en la mandíbula

— tsk Mendokusei sí que es problemático pensar que sabes más de esto que yo – dijo continuando con el camino —porque crees que tu madre se haya ido así de repente

— Joder que no tu eres su esposo – dijo retando le

— Y que no tu eres su hijo, ayuda muchacho – dijo sosteniendo le la mirada

— Oye no me metas en esto, eres tú el marido, que quieres que te diga que se fue por qué no la complaces en la cama – dijo aumentando el tono

— Y tu como carajos sabes si soy bueno o no en la cama

— No sé, se lo pregunto al Hokague

— JODER que no soy gay, y no le pongo los cuernos a tu mamá con Naruto ni con nadie – dijo con la ceja crispando le

— Bueno ya aclarando el hecho de que no eres impotente, ni gay nos quitamos un peso de encima – dijo girando se para continuar caminando

— si fuera impotente tu no habrías nacido – dijo enfadado – como se te ocurre dudar de mi hombría niñato

— Oye teníamos que descartar posibilidades yo solo hago mi trabajo

— Pues de psicólogo te mueres de hambre _m´gios_ , descarta toda posibilidad que comprenda mi vida sexual Shikadai – dijo viéndole irritado

— Hmmm la otra opción para que te ponga el cuerno es que este hastiada – dijo dejando sus cosas en el árbol

— ¿Hastiada?, a ¿Qué te refieres con eso? – dijo poniéndose en guardia

— Si, ya sabes que se sienta cansada de la vida que lleva – dijo mientras comenzaba a atacar

— No comprendo muy bien tu punto –dijo esquivando la patada y contraatacando

— Bueno Sadara me dijo que su mamá está muy cansada de que su padre no esté demasiado tiempo con ellas

— Entonces dices que es porque casi no estoy

— No se viejo puede que sea eso o la otra vez Inojin comento que su mama está harta de estar encerrada en la casa – dijo dando más golpes consecutivos

— Ahora que lo recuerdo este Boruto dijo que su mamá se veía muy decaída y Tenshi nos contó que su mamá se hastiaba de no tener tiempo para poder ir a entrenar

— Hmmm entonces el problema es que necesita entrenar –dijo deteniendo se a pensar

— si ha de ser eso viejo

— COMO CARAJO PIENSAN QUE ES POR ESO ¡ - grito una pelinegra

— Oniisan, Shikadai si piensan que temari-san está enojada por esos motivos verdaderamente son unos reverendos idiotas – dijo Mirai acercándose les con una mirada matadora

— M-Mirai q-que suerte tenerte aquí – "Mendokusei otra mujer problemática" bufo el Nara mayor

— Uff, por dios si crees que con eso me vas a apaciguar oniisan estas muy equivocado – dijo indicándoles el suelo con una orden silenciosa para que tomaran asiento

— Que es lo que está pasando aquí, venia de camino cuando los escuche hablar sobre las posibilidades de que tema-san te ponga el cuerno oniisan

— Necesito que me cuenten con lujo de detalle ya que eh pillado a mitad la película – dijo inquiriendo les con su roja mirada

— bueno … ayer okaasan se fue sin dejar rastro, ninguna nota, ni un watts que nos indicara a donde iba o con quien sobre todo con que motivo. Ella llego demasiado tarde, tú la conoces nunca llega tan tarde es demasiado responsable, pero esta vez llego a las seis de la mañana oliendo a pino y alcohol, y cuando le preguntamos de donde venia solo dijo que de visitar a unos amigos – dijo apretando la mandíbula

— Dime que otra cosa puede estar pasando, ella nunca hace eso, viejo creo que deberíamos simplemente vigilarla más – dijo Shikadai volteando a ver a su padre

— Habrá que hacer turnos graduados con nuestros horarios – dijo Shikamaru trazando un horario en la tierra

— Yo tengo unas cámaras que….

El Nara no pudo continuar cuando ambos fueron golpeados en la cabeza

— Con un carajo Mirai acaso tienes idea de lo que es sentir que te patea un rinoceronte, tu golpe equivale a una manada – dijo sobándose el chichón

— JODER, es que no se dan cuenta – dijo con un tic en la ceja y entrecerrando los ojos para no perder el control

— Haber en primer lugar a que tarado se le ocurre privar de su libertad a alguien que podría bien ser igualado a un tigre enjaulado ahhhh, es más que obvio que solo la van a enfurecer más

— El problema aquí es que ella está harta de ver pasar su vida – dijo hastiada la pelinegra – yo me sentiría igual si estuviera en su lugar, ella y las demás son unas kunoichis entrenadas para atacar no para cocinar, disciplinadas para cumplir su deber no para barrer

— no está acostumbrada a ser ama de casa, ni siquiera Hinata-sama tolera estar fuera de acción y eso que su clan es demasiado convencional – dijo mientras se hincaba a la altura del Nara mayor

— Oniisan no es solo su relación en la cama lo que estas descuidando sino también en lo familiar. Seamos realistas te la pasas con el Hokague que es más como tu segunda esposa que tú jefe y cuando tienes tiempo libre te la pasas durmiendo, que clase de comportamiento quieres que tenga cuando de seguro ni la cara se ven. Además, últimamente traes un humor que pobre de tema-san que te aguanta los pocos momentos de la noche y la mañana

— Así está bien o te hago una listita –dijo poniéndose de pie – yo no creo que te deje de amar oniisan, solo creo que salió para desestresarse y de seguro se le fue el tiempo, más es imposible que te engañe porque cada vez que dicen tu nombre tiene es brillo en los ojos que me dice que te ama más de lo que tu imaginas niisan

— Bueno los dejo y ya no se hagan pelotas por ello y mejor busquen ambos una solución, porque tú no te quedas exento Shikadai eres un flojonaso de lo peor y tampoco pasas mucho tiempo con tu okaasan – dijo comenzando a correr y agitando su mano en su dirección – Sayonara oniisan, otôtosan

Se despidieron mientras veían como se alejaba la Sarutobi y los dejaba con un dilema que resolver

— y bien alguna idea – dijo el Nara mayor

— oh no, no, no – dijo negando con la cabeza – ni creas que me dejaras este problema a mí solo viejo problemático

— cuando te preguntaba era para saber tu opinión no para dejar te todo el cargo Dai – dijo mientras continuaba su andar por el camino a la casa de los Naras

— Pues para empezar que tal si pasamos más tiempo con ella, últimamente hemos sido muy distantes, además creo que también deberíamos ayudar la con el quehacer no creo que goce demasiado ser una ama de casa en vez de la fiera kunoichi que era

— deberíamos pasar más tiempo en casa, así ella tendría más oportunidad de salir no crees

— Hmmm Mendokusei tienes razón _m´gios_ pero, es muy difícil para mi tomar me esas libertades sinceramente no se quien se lleva más friega yo o Naruto es demasiado problemático – dijo parándose en la entrada de la casa

— Para mi también es complicado esto en especial con los exámenes chunnin cerca viejo – dijo mirando le

— demonios es cierto, tnego que llegar rápido para poner me deaacuerdo con los de la arena – dijo comenzando a correr—depide me de tu madre

— Saluda a mis tios de mi parte – le grito el Nara mientras lo veía alejarse

— tsk Mendokusei y todavía se pregunta por que mi mamá cree que la terminara engañando con Naruto solo falta que le lave los calzones y cocine para el – dijo soltando un suspiro ezasperado

— Hay que viejo más – pero no termino de hablar por que la risa de su mamá lo sorprendió

confundido por su cambio radical de humor se escabullo con mucho cuidado hacia la cocina para escuchar la conversación de su mamá, asomándose con cuidado por una orilla vio cómo su madre formaba una malvada sonrisa que le helo la sangre

— Claro que acepto cariño, eh estado demasiado tiempo sola y no me vendría mal un par de copas como ayer – dijo por el teléfono

— "¿Cariño?, ¿Beber como ayer?, pero que carajo acaso es esa persona con la que bebió ayer" – dijo frunciendo el ceño

— Quedamos en que me ayudarías _cher_ y tengo que admitir que estoy muy necesitada – dijo mordiéndose el labio

— Exacto, tu si que sabes de lo que estoy hablando _cher_ , entonces nos vemos ahí o vienes por mi – dijo agarrando una libretita para anotar la dirección

— ok veras que no te arrepentirás será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas – dijo sonriendo de lado – Te aseguro que no se enteraran de que estoy hablando contigo

— Esto es solo el principio de esta aventura cher no te decepcionare en ningún sentido, bueno te cuidas mon ange – dijo mandando un beso por el teléfono – te cuidas

Shikadai salió a la sala de estar mientras razonaba lo que acababa de pasar

— "No puede ser, a mamá le quiere poner los cuernos a el viejo problemático" – pensaba apretando la mandíbula

— "Con un demonio cómo es posible esto mamá no es capaz de hacer lo es … aish no la dejare ir, no puedo permitir lo nadie tocara ni un pelo de mi madre a menos que pase por mi cadáver, si ese viejo problemático no está aquí para defender lo que es suyo yo lo hare"

— "Ni de coña dejo que asista con ese patán de picotilla, no, no y no jamás la dejare en garras de otro hombre"

— hmm Shikadai llegaste y tu padre – dijo su madre mientras salía de la cocina

— etto tuvo que regresar a la oficina – dijo nervioso porque lo hubiera descubierto espiando su conversación

— ahh ya – dijo mientras la decepción brillaba en sus ojos – bueno el desayuno está listo m´gios ven y ayuda me a poner la mesa

— si matisera voy en un momento – dijo mientras subía a su cuarto y agarraba su teléfono

— vamos viejo problemático contesta, no me puedes dejar solo en esto no cuando nos quieren robar a mamá ella es nuestra y nadie con dos dedos en la frente debería a atreverse a poner su atención en ella – decía chirriando los dientes

.

.

.

Y en mi aún ronda la pregunta quién es el que realmente tiene la culpa

El que jugo mal con las palabras o el que escucho mal por andar de fisgón

Quien diría que esa mujer me incitaría a meterme en este absurdo juego del teléfono descompuesto

Maldita seas okaasan por descubrir cómo sacar me de mi zona de conformidad


	5. Complicidad

_**Declaimer: Todo personaje de Naruto le pertenece al señor que nos quito el nejiten T-T Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: ehhhh... si lo se eh tardado años bueno de hecho solo ha sido como mes y medio pero bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo de verdad espero que lo disfruten**_

 _ **Saben que los amo caftrees**_

 _ **Los celos de los Nara – capitulo 4**_

 _ **Complicidad**_

 _Es la participación de una persona junto con otras en la comisión de un delito o colaboración en él sin tomar parte en su ejecución material_

 _Y es que la oportunidad estaba de frente y la curiosidad me gano_

 _Y tú amiga que guardas silencio no olvides que somos culpables de esto_

 _Porque tiene culpa quien mata a la vaca como el que le sostiene la pata_

.

.

.

El sonido de la llamada entrante le puso el pelo de punta, con un nudo en la garganta y el sudor en la frente espero los infinitos segundos que emitía el sonido del celular

— _Su llamada se cobrará después del tono …._

Fue aquel simple recordatorio que le hizo hervir la sangre al Nara , desesperado marco una y dos mil veces más sin obtener un resultado que lo pudiera aliviar

— Maldita sea – soltaba el Nara al escuchar nuevamente lo mismo – Porque no contestas viejo

— ¡Shikadai baja a desayunar! – le gritó su madre desde la cocina

— Tsk Mendokusei tendré que intentarlo más tarde – dijo resignado mientras bajaba por las escaleras

Con paso rápido se sentó en el comedor esperando ver a su madre salir de la cocina su sorpresa fue al ver la arreglada para salir. Con el ceño fruncido y la duda en la punta de la lengua se aventuro a preguntar a donde iba

— A dónde vas okaasan – pregunto lo más relajado posible

— Voy a ver a tu tía Ino y a las demás necesito…..comprar unas cosas para …. Algo – dijo cortante

— Ahh por cierto Te eh dejado la cena en el refri – dijo mientras revisaba si llevaba todo en su bolsa de mano

Al escuchar eso casí se atraganta con la comida, con temor elevo el rostro para tratar de descifrar las emociones del rostro de su madre

— ¿Qué acaso no vas a cenar con nosotros?

La rubia lo miro anonada tratando de disimular la gracia que le había causado esa pregunta, sin en cambio no logro contenerse y reírse a carcajadas

— Hay pero que cosas dices Shikadai – dijo regulando su respiración – Yo siempre ceno sola, una cosa es que lleguen tarde y les sirva de comer cuando se les plazca mientras hago otras cosas y otra es que me siente en esta mesa con los dos a comer

Un ramalazo de culpa le revolvió el estómago al Nara menor, pero sin querer ceder quiso indagar más

— Pero… yo solo quiero saber porque no estarás en la casa

— Que acaso eres mi patrón o que – pregunto enfadad por la pregunta – aquí yo tengo los pantalones bien puestos y no lo digo porque tu padre sea un sumiso que no usa cinturón

— P-pe-pero

— Pero nada yo me voy porque me voy y punto, no es como si fueras a incendiar la casa por calentar agua – dijo agarrando las llaves para salir de ahí

— Ah por cierto dile a tu padre que cuando acabe su turno de amante que no se le olvide lavar los trastes porque pobres de ustedes si no están limpios – dijo con la furia hirviendo en sus ojos

— " H-mm Mendokusei " – pensó el Nara mientras la veía dirigirse a la puerta

— Ahhh por cierto Shikadai no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida y deja de pensar Mendokusei cuando me doy la vuelta porque si no te las veras con la chancleta – le dijo fulminándolo por el rabillo del ojo

El Nara menor sudo frio bajo el escrutinio de su madre y no pudo respirar hasta que sintió la última señal de su chakra desaparecer por la puerta

— Tsk esta mujer si que da miedo – soltó en un suspiro exasperado mientras poco a poco iba reaccionando

— Pero que mierda hago aquí tan campante cuando mi mamá ha de estar en las garras de cualquier animal – Parando se estrepitosamente agarro el celular

— De acuerdo viejo si no respondes me hare cargo de esto – prometió al aire

. . .

En la oficina del Nanadaime se podía ver claramente la cabellera rubia recargada en su silla inclinada sobresaliendo entre las pilas de documentos que atestaban el lugar por repleto, mientras que en la parte derecha se encontraba una azabache cabellera cubierta por un libro en un intento cómico de fingir leer un documento

El portazo que dio el Nara menor al entrar rápidamente no inmuto al Nara mayor que dormía plácidamente en ese sillón caoba, sin en cambio el Hokague se fue de bruces contra el suelo

— Itai…- soltó el rubio mientras se sobaba su cuello – tenías que entrar igual como tu madre dattebayo , acaso tienen una pizca de normalidad

— Y ustedes dos tienen una pizca de vergüenza – regaño el Nara al Hokague parándole toda intención de responder bajo su aguamarina mirada

— Eyy a mí ni me mires fue el vago de tu padre que me incito a esto – dijo el rubio haciendo u mohín

— Hmm Mendokusei vamos viejo inútil que tengo que hablar contigo – Le decía el Nara mientras lo movía

— Vamos mamá solo 5 minutos más –soltó mientras trataba de agarrar a dai

— Cinco minutos mi trasero para te, que te bajan a tu mujer – le grito cerca del oído

Inmediatamente el Nara mayor se paro cual resorte para ver incrédulo el lugar donde se encontraba y después fruncir el ceño al recordar lo que le había dicho Shikadai

— Quien es el imbécil que se ha atrevido a tocar a tu madre – espeto el Nara agarrando a su hijo por los hombros

— NO lo se viejo problemático, tal vez lo sabría si me hubieras contestado el estúpido teléfono y me hubiera ahorrado el viajecito por toda la aldea para encontrarte a ti durmiendo de lo lindo con tu esposa sustituta a lado

— Eyyy POR QUE YO TENGO QUE SER LA MUJER – pregunto ofendido el Hokague mientras los dos Naras lo veían exasperados – o bueno yo solo decía, no soy tan uke como me veo

— Eso es lo de menos

— Lo dices porque te hacen quedar como el seme en esta relación

— Cual relación pedazo de imbécil – dijo el Nara agarrándolo del cuello – Naruto deja de decir estupideces a cada minuto y pon atención que te prohíbo comer el ramen por un mes

El semblante del rubio automáticamente cambio borrando cualquier rastro del hombre simplón y amable para convertirlo en una mirada seria

— Habla Dai – dijo el Hokague con la voz más seria posible

— En la mañana escuche a mi madre hablar por el teléfono demasiado melosa prometiéndose ver con alguien esta noche, pero cuando iba a cuestionar simplemente me callo – dijo irritado

— En todo el día la eh estado buscando, supuestamente iba a ir con la tía Ino, pero ninguna de las demás kunoichis están, eh buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero no sé dónde mierda esta

El Nara mayor dejo caer su peso en el respaldo del sillón mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado y se repetía mentalmente "No hagas ninguna estupidez Shikamaru, piensa con claridad cuenta hasta 10 "para tomar un respiro y regresar la atención a su hijo

— Cuánto tiempo lleva tu mamá fuera de casa – dijo con voz calma

— Prácticamente todo el día, por más que trate de saber a dónde iba no pude y cuando intente seguirla me despisto por completo y perdí su rastro de chakra y olor

— A todo esto porque les preocupa que Temari se vea con Ino – pregunto el rubio gándose la mirada de los dos Naras – se que Shikadai escucho muy melosa a su mamá , pero puede ser que estaba hablando con Gaara

— Crea me cuando le digo que estoy cien por ciento seguro que ese no era el tonó que utiliza con mis tíos – respondió el Nara

— Y no creen que seria mejor que esperaran

— PERO QUE MIERDA HAS DICHO – pregunto ofendido el Nara – y esperar a que le coqueteen a mi esposa, dime Naruto que sentirías si fuera la tuya y no la mía

— Auch eso fue golpe bajo Shikamaru – dijo viéndolo con Fastidio – pero no creen que lo hizo por exasperación de estar siempre encerrada ha habido varias veces que me ha solicitado misiones, pero por equis razón no ha podido salir

— Eso mismo dijo Mirai, pero una cosa es eso y la otra es que salga a provocar a los perros – dijo con el ceño fruncido el Nara

— A-arasso – dijo el rubio levantando las manos en forma de rendición – esto lo deben arreglar ustedes dos, no me quiero embarrar de esta mierda más de lo que ya estoy

— Eso quiere decir que me dejas el día libre

— Pues si – dijo reclinándose en su silla – Recuerda Shikamaru pensar antes de actuar – le dijo el rubio mientras bajaba su vista a la pila de documentos que tenía en su escritorio

— Tsk me lo dice el cabeza hueca número uno que actúa sin pensar – le dijo inquiriéndole con la mirada

— Oh vamos Shikamaru hace años que eh madurado – dijo sonriendo sin dejar de leer los documentos – es más se podría decir que en varias aspectos soy mejor que tu

— A que te refieres – pregunto el Nara

— Jajaja eso lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo dattebayo – dijo mirándolo mientras señalaba la puerta – que no ibas a buscar a tu mujer

— Tsk Mendokusei, luego hablamos de esto vámonos Dai antes de que se oscurezca más

Dijo el Nara mientras salía a toda velocidad de la oficina del Nanadaime para buscar a su esposa, sin en cambio el rubio veía con gracia la escena

— Bueno y que te pareció mi actuación lo hice bien – le pregunto a la figura femenina que se encontraba fuera de la ventana

— Nada mal Hokague – dijo la mujer – mira que disfrazar mi chakra para esto

— Oe que esperabas mi esposa me amenazó con ayudarte a hacer esto – dijo parándose para recargarse en la ventana –Además tú fuiste quien la ayudo con el atuendo que me espera ne la noche no es así

— Bueno que querías que hiciera Ino no estaba y Hinata se moría de la vergüenza en solo pensar en ir a comprar victorias secret en la plaza – dijo la rubia despreocupada

— Ni yo me imagino lo que tuviste que hacer ara que lo comprara …. – dijo con un suspiro el rubio – yo ya aprendí mi lección hace bastante tiempo ya y creo que el teme también lo hizo, sin en cambio el único cabezota que no entendió la importancia de estar en el hogar fue Shikamaru

— Ja no puedo creer que seas el mismo Naruto de antes – le dijo con gracia – Gracias por tu ayuda

— Tsk no agradezcas eres familia – dijo regresado a su lugar – solo procura no hacer lo sufrir demasiado

— Hmp de acuerdo seré sutil con esto – dijo antes de marcharse

— Sumimasen Shikamaru, pero no quiero verte consumido por la oscuridad de la que has prometido alejar para ayudarme a brillar

. . .

El sonido de la música atestaba el lugar, un grupo de mujeres estaba en una mesa riendo por el relato de una rubia con ojos aguamarina

— Como es que se te ocurrio hacer esto Tema – pregunto la castaña limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro

— No se – dijo dando le un sorbo a su bebida – estaba enojada con Shikamaru y Shikadai cuando Ino me hablo para pedirme salir, tengo que admitir que estaba apunto de declinar su oferta cuando por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver los zapatos de Dai

— Por alguna razón se me hizo fácil y divertido gastarle una broma y ponerme melosa en la llamada

— SI supieran el ataque que me dio cuando me comenzó a hablar tan cariñosamente—dijo la rubia platinada – pero fácilmente pude encontrar le el sentido a sus cursilerías

— Jajaj asi se hace – dijo la peli rosa animándola – mira que nos has ayudado a cada una ni hablar de Hinata

— Si tema-chan no creo haber podido entrar ni al baño del local sin desmayarme a cada segundo – dijo la oji perla

— Deja de eso mira que ayudarnos a deshielar a ese par cubos de hielo, es como rezarle a la virgen por un debut en corea – expreso la morocha

— Ni hablar todas tenemos que ayudar a Temari con el vago

— Por que una para todas – dijo la rubia alzando la copa

— Y todas para una – respondieron al unisonó mientras chocaban los vasos

.

.

.

 _La curiosidad me ha tentado y como ingenua eh caído en sus mantos_

 _Sin pedírselo me han dado su mano para jugar a encubrir a un gato encerrado_

 _Como un gato espero ser astuta para engañar a Shikamaru_

 _Solo espero que la curiosidad no me termine matando_


	6. Curiosidad

_Como estan caftrees se que los he dejado muy abandonados pero no eh tenido tiempo ni inspiración_

 _Declaimer: Es Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Vocabulario nuevo_

 _Shikashi_ : Es como pero o sin embrago

 _Kumane_ : es Paren o alto

 _Moshi Moshi_. es como hola para responder en el teléfono

 _Yatta_ : es una expresión que significa "lo logre"

y pos las demás son básicas como el _Kuso, Itai o el Gomen_

Ya los dejo bye

/

Los celos de los Nara-capitulo 6

Curiosidad

.

.

.

Curiosidad

Acto mediante el cual una persona o un animal tiene inquietud ante un fenómeno y busca conocerlo a través, normalmente, de la experiencia empírica, es decir, actuando de manera directa sobre él o eso

En pocas palabras podríamos decir que "poner en práctica la teoría" es una forma de matar la duda

Pero que tremenda duda tenía como para terminar como perro con el rabo entre las patas

.

.

.

Con un solemne suspiro se aferró al teléfono mientras procesaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el corazón le bombeaba tan rápido que le era imposible tragar el nudo en la garganta que sentia por la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su rostro

— "Pero que tenemos aquí... Acaso no has aprendido que está mal espiar Shikadai¨ - pensó mientras sentía el residuo de chakra en la parte trasera de la puerta

Aún podía ori la voz de Ino tratando de llamar su atención a través del teléfono de su casa, esta era su oportunidad de oro y en mejor momento no pudo haber llegado

— Oe mujer... responde... – le acribillaba la voz de Ino por el teléfono, tenía que pensar y rápido que la Yamanaka se desesperaba fácilmente

— Claro que acepto, eh estado demasiado tiempo sola y no me vendría mal un par de copas como ayer – le dijo consiente de la presencia detrás de sus espaldas

— Oye aun estas borracha o que te pasa, si, así como así aceptas entonces tú pagas la sexcapada yo quiero un dios griego de aparador – le dijo con burla la rubia

— Quedamos en que me ayudarías _cher_ y tengo que admitir que estoy muy necesitada

— Demonios Temari sabía que se te iba a morir el tesorito en cualquier momento, pero nunca imagine que se volviera un desierto

— Exacto, tu si que sabes de lo que estoy hablando _cher_ , entonces nos vemos ahí o vienes por mi – la vergüenza le carcomía por dentro si no fuera porque estaba de espaldas juraría que estaba más roja que Hinata

— Jajaja mujer ven por mí, ni de coña te llevo con esas bragas de abuela te eh dicho miles de veces que dejes de usar chones chorriadores

— "MIERDA INO " – pensó mientras tomaba valor para seguir con esa farsa – ok veras que no te arrepentirás será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas

— Pues claro por fin te has animado Eyyy, pero esto no afectara la apuesta cierto

— Te aseguro que no se enteraran de que estoy hablando contigo

— Mira nomas golosas que bien que te encanta andar de desmadrosa

— Esto es solo el principio de esta aventura cher no te decepcionare en ningún sentido, bueno te cuidas mon ange

— Jajaja de que estas hablando, si te refieres a que conseguiremos hoy un gran dios del sexo que te ayude con tu dolor en la entrepierna estas en lo correcto cher

Con los nervios de punta y una necesidad enorme de agarrar a Ino del cuello y arrastrarla por el suelo como cualquier hilacho decidió cortar la llamada con un beso y un adiós. Cuando sintió que el chakra se trasladaba fuera de la cocina por fin respiro con normalidad, definitivamente mataría a Ino por su culpa casi arruinaba su plan

— "Maldita Hentai esta me la pagaras muy caro ninfómana depravada " – susurro entre dientes mientras se echaba agua en la cara para bajar su sonrojo

Con el ánimo más elevado abandonó la cocina para encontrarse con la imagen de su hijo distante se veía preocupado y por primera vez en toda su vida lo veía exaltado "Acaso se lo había tragado "pensó con una sonrisa

— Hmmm Shikadai llegaste y tu padre – dijo su madre mientras salía de la cocina

— ettto tuvo que regresar a la oficina – dijo nervioso porque lo hubiera descubierto espiando su conversación

— ahhh ya – dijo mientras la decepción brillaba en sus ojos – bueno el desayuno está listo m'gios ven y ayuda me a poner la mesa

— si matisera voy en un momento – dijo mientras subía a su cuarto y agarraba su teléfono

La rubia vio con el ceño fruncido como su hijo corría con una necesidad imperiosa por llegar a su cuarto

— hmp y ahora que le sucede – se preguntó mientras veía la mesa vacía y un dolor nostálgico la atravesó

— Cuando cumplirás tu palabra shikamaru...

. . .

Decidida a no retroceder lo que ya había iniciado decidió poner en marcha su plan, alisto todo para no descuidar a su hijo, aunque odiara estar detrás de la cocina, usar un ridículo delantal y limpiar como posesa amaba a su hijo y por muy sobre todas las inconformidades él era lo más cercano a una familia que podía tener y nunca permitiría que le pasara nada

— ¡Shikadai baja a desayunar! – le gritó su madre desde la cocina

Mientras esperaba escuchar los pasos de su hijo en el comedor fue a la cocina por su bolso y sus llaves, para cuando llego al comedor sintió el escrudiño de su hijo, con intriga alzo la vista y quedo estupefacta "acaso el..."

— A dónde vas okaasan – pregunto lo más relajado posible

— Voy a ver a tu tía Ino y a las demás necesito...comprar unas cosas para ... Algo – dijo cortante

— Ahhhh por cierto Te eh dejado la cena en el refri – dijo mientras revisaba si llevaba todo en su bolsa de mano

Al escuchar eso casi se atraganta con la comida, con temor elevo el rostro para tratar de descifrar las emociones del rostro de su madre

— ¿Qué acaso no vas a cenar con nosotros?

La rubia lo miro anonada tratando de disimular la gracia que le había causado esa pregunta, sin en cambio no logro contenerse y reírse a carcajadas

— Hay pero que cosas dices Shikadai – dijo regulando su respiración – Yo siempre ceno sola, una cosa es que lleguen tarde y les sirva de comer cuando se les plazca mientras hago otras cosas y otra es que me siente en esta mesa con los dos a comer

La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría y le mato inmediatamente la sonrisa y el buen humor

— Pero... yo solo quiero saber porque no estarás en la casa

— Que acaso eres mi patrón o que – pregunto enfadada por la pregunta – aquí yo tengo los pantalones bien puestos y no lo digo porque tu padre sea un sumiso que no usa cinturón

— P-pe-pero

— Pero nada yo me voy porque me voy y punto, no es como si fueras a incendiar la casa por calentar agua – dijo agarrando las llaves para salir de ahí

Solo espero que realmente no bultorone la leche cuando me valla pensó mientras se colocaba los zapatos

— Ah por cierto dile a tu padre que cuando acabe su turno de amante que no se le olvide lavar los trastes porque pobres de ustedes si no están limpios – dijo con la furia hirviendo en sus ojos

— " H-mm Mendokusei " – pensó el Nara mientras la veía dirigirse a la puerta

— Ahhh por cierto Shikadai no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida y deja de pensar Mendokusei cuando me doy la vuelta porque si no te las veras con la chancleta – le dijo fulminándolo por el rabillo del ojo para terminar saliendo por la puerta

Con un suspiro cansado se ajustó la correa de la bolsa al brazo para abrirse paso entre los arboles a toda velocidad, más pronto sintió que la seguían con una sonrisa de satisfacción acelero el ritmo a tal grado de terminar borrando todo rastro de sus pisadas para ocultarse entre el frondoso árbol y disminuir al mínimo su chakra, mientras regulaba su respiración vio cómo su hijo inspeccionaba cuidadosamente el bosque sin conseguir poder encontrarla

— Tsk Kuso – soltó el Nara para seguir con su camino

Menos mal que no era tan minucioso como su papa, bueno todavía no, Pero esa distracción no dudaría demasiado tiempo tenía que ir con Ino pero a la voz de ya

Con el sigilo y la gracia que caracterizaban a la antigua kunoichi de la arena se escabullo para llegar a la tienda de Ino más su hijo fácilmente le corto el camino, presa del pánico entro corriendo a una tienda cerca llevándose consigo a una persona que había estado parada durante buen rato afuera de la tienda

— Itai – soltó la persona que estaba debajo de la rubia, inmediatamente se levanto

— Gomen na... – las palabras quedaron al aire cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba aplastando

— Hinata que demonios haces aquí – dijo incorporándose encima de la pelinegra

— Etto nada... solo vine a buscar... la ayuda de Kami sama por un problema – dijo nerviosa hasta la medula

La rubia dando un vistazo rápido hacia donde había ido a parar esbozo una sonrisa al caer en cuentas del fallido intento de la Hyuga por ocultar sus verdaderos motivos de estar en aquella tienda

— Oh entiendo – dijo con una expresión de claridad en el rostro – solo tengo una duda – dijo abriendo sus ojos para dar le una inquisidora mirada – de aquí a cuando ... un padrecito te ayuda con tu problema de la entrepierna

Nerviosa la Hyuga comenzó a balbucear

— Pe-pero de que diablos hablas Tema y-yo vine a

— A consultar el tamaño de copa – dijo mordaz la rubia – Tranquila Hinata eres D por si tenia duda

La pelinegra se sonrojo inmediatamente

— Oe vamos Hinata no creerás que me iba a tragar que te venias a confesar en el vestidor de una sex-shop o si – dijo tendiendo le la mano para que se parar

La pelinegra con nervios acepto sin chistar su mano para posteriormente pararse y desviar la mirada de la Kunoichi

— No, nunca pensé que te la creerías solo que necesitaba distraerte lo suficiente para huir de aquí

— Porque huirías no es como si te hubieras robado una tanga o algo por el estilo – dijo avergonzando la más

— Shhh Tema no hables tan fuerte – le rogo la pelinegra mientras ponía sus manos en su boca, en parte la rubia se sintió identificada con la Hyuga al momento de ir por la calle con Ino y guardando compostura siguió con un ataque sutil

— Arasso no seré tan indiscreta a cambio de que me dejes ayudarte con la apuesta

— Como...

— Vamos es obvio sino porque otra razón estarías aquí

— E-está bien – dijo la Hyuga aceptando la oferta

— Hey pero a cambio necesito que me ayudes en algo

Sin mediar palabras la agarró por el brazo y la jalo al interior de la tienda

. . .

La mayoría de los clientes que pasaban por ahí se quedaban buen rato viendo hacia el vestidor de la esquina

Suspiro tras suspiro salía de esa pequeña habitación, lamentos tras maldiciones se escuchaban atreves de la delgada puerta

La encargada del local se acercó temerosa y en parte avergonzada para escuchar más de cerca

— Ah-ah motto Tema chan – tragando fuertemente saliva siguió escuchando

— No seas desesperada hina aguanta un poco más... Shit... estoy a punto de acabar—se escuchó movimientos bruscos alarmando a la chica

— Tema chincha no puedo respirar

— Kuso Hinata aguanta por una maldita vez

La encargada muerta de vergüenza tomo valor para abrir la puerta y cerrando los ojos abrió de un portazo para gritar a todo pulmón

— ¡ KUMANE!

El silencio se hizo en la habitación hasta que se escuchó el chirrido de unos dientes, que antes de un último forcejo soltó un alivio al aire

— ¡ YATTA!, viste Hinata te dije que aguantaras un poco más

— Shi-shikashi Tema chan ahhhh casi no puedo respirar – soltó la Hyuga con voz quebrada

la chica confundida abrió los ojos de golpe para ver que la rubia sonreía con picardía admirando su trabajo mientras que una pelinegra se agarraba del banco y se hiperventilaba en un afán por poder respirar

— E-etto GOMEN NASAI – dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe

Causando un estruendo que provoco que ambas chicas se miraran confundidas y rieran por lo comprometedora que se veía la situación, más su risa murió cuando se escuchó como se rasgaba la tela

— ¡GUAAA, HINATA NO TE MUEVAS! – grito desesperada la rubia, más aún con la advertencia a pelinegra ya se había incorporado terminando de romper la pieza de encaje

— Gomen, pero ya me había movido Tema – le dijo la pelinegra

Fastidiada la rubia se dejó caer por la pared para musitar en tono de reproche hacia la Hyuga

— Kuso Hinata, llevamos mitad de día encerradas batallando con el puto encaje – dijo viéndola a los ojos – porque mejor no te pones unos cocos, aunque bueno no hay cocos tan grandes sería mejor si te compro unas sandias

— TEMA – le reprocho la Hyuga

— Que quieres que haga mujer sería mil veces más fácil encontrarle lencería a Sakura

Bajando hasta su altura la pelinegra le inquirió con la mirada

— Nada es solo que hace rato que siento cerca el chakra de mi hijo y no puedo seguir controlando mi chakra si tengo que usar el equivalente de fuerza a dos veces la invocación Kamatari por un simple jodido brasier

— A este paso terminare molida y mi hijo sabrá que esto es un engaño – la pelinegra sospeso su problema

— Oe Temari no me querías pedir un favor cuando entramos – la rubia rápidamente subió la mirada y se le ilumino el rostro

— Cierto se me había olvidado, necesito que llames a tu esposo el culero no me quiere ayudar a mi

. . .

El sonido del celular sonando invadía la tranquila estadía en la torre Hokague, removiéndose molesto el Rubio vio de soslayo que era su celular más no quiso contestar alegrándose que dejara de sonar después de unos segundos para así acomodarse en su cómoda silla. Cuando ya estaba en el alba nuevamente su celular comenzó a sonar

— Contesta pedazo de imbécil – le grito el Nara desde el sillón de al lado lanzándole una almohada a la cara

Cabreado se incorporó para hacerle frente al Nara que seguía inerte en querer dormir

— Que te pasa Shikamaru a quien crees que le estas diciendo imbécil vago

— Sera al Tarado Cabeza hueca número uno que se encuentra dormido en esa silla – señalo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

— Oe eso fue hace mucho tiempo – le rezongo enojado – hace mucho que eh cambiado – dijo con un puchero

— Para nosotros eres el mismo imbécil, solo que son capa y titulo – gruñendo el rubio tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero el sonido del celular lo volvió a interrumpir

— Esta me la pagas Nara – dijo para agarrar el plato de ramen que estaba aún lado mientras contestaba la llamada con la otra

— Moshi Moshi – respondió llevándose un poco de ramen a la boca

— Naruto-kun – se escuchó por la otra línea. Automáticamente el rubio sorbio rápido para contestar animado

— Que paso Hinata-chan – le respondió el rubio

— Etto necesito que me ayudes en ... Oe Hinata pásame a ese Tarado – se escuchó una voz conocida por el otro lado de la línea

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer de quien era la voz y darse en cuenta de que efectivamente nadie de su generación le tenía respeto por ser Hokague "Vale mierda el pinshe título con ustedes dos "

— Que se te ofrece Tema – le pregunto dando otro sorbo a la sopa

— Necesito que me ayudes a ocultar mi chakra y que camuflajes a uno de tus clones para que se parezca a mí y sea perseguido por Shikadai – el rubio frunciendo el ceño se aventuró a preguntar

— Y para que necesitas eso

— Porque necesito sacarle celos a shikamaru y de paso engañar a Shikadai

— Y Que te hace pensar que ayudaría a tenderle una trampa a mi amigo y mano derecha – le inquirió el rubio

— Porque te daré una dotación de un año y medio de ramen de suna – el rubio no pudo disimular interés, pero se resistió por los años de amistad que tenía con el azabache

— Hmmm no me convence

— Ahhh no ... - dijo riendo la rubia entonces que te parece el hecho de que este ayudando a tu esposa

— No es muy convincente – dijo llevándose un gran bocado de la sopa a la boca

— Pues entonces mira tú correo y veras que si es gran cosa

El rubio casi se atraganta con la sopa cuando vio la imagen de encaje naranja con rojo en e cuerpo de Hinata por el monitor

— Y esto si es convincente Hokague hentai - le inquirió la rubia por el teléfono

— A-arasso los ayudar, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea un Hentai – dijo colgando muerto de la vergüenza

— Oe Naruto – le dijo el azabache parado enfrente

— Ten estos documentos antes de que me vuelva a dormir

— H-hai – dijo aceptándolos tratando de disimular su sonrojo y ver por el rabillo como el Nara se posicionaba de nuevo en el sillón

— Ah, por cierto – dijo el Nara cubriéndose de nuevo son le libro los ojos

— Límpiate la Nariz está sangrando

— Tsk KUSO ...


	7. La curiosidad mato al gato

"La curiosidad mato al gato..."

Célebre frase dicha por... Bueno y quien carajos lo dijo, será algún sabio, un observador entrometido,...¿Un gato?

Quien sea que lo haya dicho, mejor frase no pudo haber existido, porque cual gato paseando en los tejados me tambaleó entre esa fina línea de la curiosidad

Con pasos elegantes, fingiendo saltar, meciendo me entre la cordura y la insensatez, me cuestionó a mí misma quién ganará

Mi raciocino o mi instinto

.  
.

Lento... como un susurro, sutil cual pluma y atacamos como un Alcón

Dijo la rubia en voz baja

Lo sientes Hinata, ese frío viento que te pone de punta los pelos de la nuca

— Etto lo siento fui yo – dijo alejando se del cuello de su amiga

A la rubia le dió un tic en la ceja mientras se calmaba mentalmente

"Es tu amiga no la mates, es tu amiga no la mates, recuerda que a Sakura no le gustará suturar un kunai del cuello de Hinata, piensa en el dolor de culo que será aguantar sus reprimendas y ni hablar de la factura " pensó eso último con un escalofrío

— Atenta Hinata

— No crees que exageramos un poco

— Insinúas que el que evitemos a mi hijo es algo exagerado – dijo con una mirada acusadora y tono indignado – pues estas en todo lo correcto

— ahhh pero que reacción crees que tendría Boruto si te viera saliendo de una sex shop

La rubia vio con sorna como todos los colores pasaban por el rostro de la Hyuga

— ohh vamos ni que fueras tan santa

— TEMA!

— shhh Hinata conchetumare baja la voz – le reprendió – ya se asómate y ve si sigue ahí

La Hyuga con un gruñido de cansancio se asomó lentamente

— ve despacito – dijo en un susurro la rubia

La Hyuga se deslizó lentamente sobre la pared hasta que en un movimiento brusco se enderezó de golpe

— a-ay si-si-sigue – dijo la Hyuga toda pálida

— Mierda donde demonios está el inútil de tu esposo

— Tema!, Se mueve, a la cuenta de tres nos movemos tema

— De acuerdo, uno, dos

— CORRE ¡ - grito la Hyuga

— Que mierda y el puto tres donde quedo Hinata – le reclamo mientras corrían a toda velocidad

— Tenia que improvisar no dejabas de hablar y cuando me moví me vio

— Entonces que esperamos muévelas Hinata que nos persigue

— HAY TEMA NOS PERSIGUE PORQUE HACES UN CHINGO DE RUIDO

— ES QUE YA ME DESESPERÉ, TU SOLO CORRE – le dijo alterada – en la siguiente calle disminuye tu chakra estoy segura que tu esposo también nos esta siguiendo así que el será el señuelo, de acuerdo

— De acuerdo

. . .

— Aish esta mierda no sirve – expreso frustrada una morocha

— Tenten porfavor ten consideración del pobre árbol, mira que para terminar siendo mierda no tenias que escribir en el

— Sigue le rubia oxigenada – le dijo entre dientes mientras achinaba los ojos – a propósito donde esta tu profesor

— Se distrajo por la culpa de la frente de marquesina

— Que dijiste Ino cerda - le pregunto con los ojos resplandecientes de rabia

—Frente de marquesina – le dijo retándola

— Con que así quieres que sea Ino cerda

— Adelante Frentesota

— Atrévete Cerda

— Agh donde esta Tema cuando estas womans se están matando – susurro con frustración mientras buscaba inspiración – desearía que estuvieras tu y Hinata aqui

Antes de que la morocha pudiera evitar que se agarraran del chongo la puerta de vidrio se quebró revelando a una Hinata y una Temari muy agitadas con alivio en sus rostros, las tres se quedaron perplejas por la situación, hasta que la morocha se hinco y rompió el silencio

—DESEO UN DARK HUNTER O YA DE PERDIS UNA NUEVA ESPECIE– soltó la morocha con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás

El silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que la rubia lo rompió

— Pero que demonios te metiste Tenten, ya deja el cilantro mujer

— Que? No lo pude evitar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

— Que mierda con tu petición – soltó Ino

— Bueno la verdad yo no le seria infiel a Neji, pero si apareciera uno de ellos si que me tiento – dijo con cara picara

— Maldita pervertida – le dijo con gracia la pelirosa

— Ohh cállense que hasta fundaron un puto club

— Eso si – admitió la Nara – bueno volviendo al asunto, MALDITAS – les dijo apuntándolas acusadoramente

— Bueno y ahora a ti que te pico – le dijo la Uchiha

— Se reunieron sin nosotras desgraciadas – les recrimino la Hyuga

— Guau mira que te sube la moral sobrevivir a una sex shop – dijo con gracia – RESPETO – le dijo golpeándose el pecho con el puño

— ¿COMO? – preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo

— NO nos cambien el tema – le recriminaron ambas a las tres

— Pero de que hablan, si ustedes vienen juntas – dijo con nerviosismo la Yamanaka – además te estuvimos hablando y no contestaba

— Eso es muy diferente, yo me la encontré en la iglesia – dijo con sorna – sí o no Hinata

— E-eh h-hai – respondió nerviosa después de haberse acordado de donde se habían encontrado

— Además me deje el celular en la casa, y bueno que hacen aquí – pregunto la Nara ya más tranquila

— Ahh bueno veníamos a una …

— AHHHHHH QUE HICIERON CON MI PUERTA¡—?

. . .

— A lo mejor va a ser más fácil de lo que creímos _Shireikan_ – dijo una voz mientras monitoreaban al grupo de mujeres

— Ya saben cual es su misión quiero que vigilen la situación hasta que sea oportuno entrar en acción, reporte de estado

— Si Shireikan, se informa que el objetivo dejo su dispositivo móvil en su casa, y al parecer están tramando un golpe contra los hombres de sus familias

— De acuerdo, sigan monitoreando recuerden que no tratamos con personas cualquiera

— HAI¡

— Pronto familia Nara … pronto

. . .

— Estoy esperando una explicación – dijo el maestro de baile mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera y las miraba con desaprobación

— Etto Gomen nasai, nosotras pagaremos el daño, es solo que tuvimos un percance

El chico con piel bronceada y pelo negro corto lucia una pequeña sudadera que dejaba su vientre plano a la vista, usaba unos pants ajustados y al caminar sacaba la cadera y exageraba los movimientos con las manos y cabeza

— Agh nenas saben que esta bien, solo repárenla a más tardar el viernes – dijo sacudiendo las grandes pulseras de sus manos

— OKAY – dijo poniéndose de pie – es hora de trapear la pista

— Ino, amor me dijiste que querías que te ayudara a seducir un hombre

— ha amarrarlo a la cama, ha hacer hervir su cuerpo y yo te enseñare todo eso – dijo emocionado – llámenme Julio Linduras

— Okay a ver déjame te explico Julio, veras el pobre con mi marido es que

— Es pervertido – soltó la Uchiha

— No – dijo viendo recriminante a su amiga

— Insensible

— No tampoco eso

— Ni con viagra Ino se la para

— A ya me tienes hasta la madre frente de marquesina– dijo agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa

— Ya te habías tardado cerda

— Con un carajo compórtense por una maldita vez – les dijo la Nara severamente

— Carraspeo la rubia – como decía…

— Aquí el problema es que su marido es un puto ero-senin, Ino jamás a podido seducirlo, porque es miembro del club cubitos de hielo – dijo la Uchiha

— Cálmate que tu esposo es el líder – Le dijo con un puchero la Yamanaka

— Para que trato de buscarle res patas al gato si se que tiene cuatro – dijo con resignación la Uchiha

— Bueno pues como se llama – pregunto Julio

— SAI

— Ayy dios – exclamo abanicándose con su mano – pero si el ha pedido consejos a mi alumno estrella y ha sobrepasado al maestro

— Estoy jodida – suspiro resignada la Yamanaka

— Pues que tienen en mente nenas

— Queremos llamar la atención de nuestros esposos, Hinata tiene que coquetear al Hokague, pero creo que Tema ya la ayudo en eso, yo tengo que ser cursi con mi esposo, Ino tiene que seducirlo, Sakura tiene que ser tierna y la que esta jodida es Tema

— Pues que tiene que hacer

— Tengo que dar le celos a mi esposo – dijo sobándose la nuca

— Y cual es el problema, los hombres son celosos

— Mi esposo es Shikamaru Nara

Julio abrió totalmente los ojos y trago con dificultad – hay nena si que la tienes difícil

— Pero veré que puedo hacer por ustedes – dijo poniéndose serio con las manos en la cintura – haber empecemos por Tenten

— Agh es que no puedo, cada vez que pienso en cosas cursi me da diabetes tipo veinte, eh estado todo el día pensando en como ser cursi con el y lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir es mediante un poema

— Ohh que bien a Neji le gustan los poemas

—Vamos Tenten no pierdes nada en recitárnoslo – le dijo la Nara pasando le el brazo por los hombros – animo mujer

—D e acuerdo lo hare, pero no lo pienso repetir así que estense en paz – carraspeo levemente y empezó

" El dolor que siente un burro al ser atropellado

Es el que yo siento al no estar a tu lado

Sube centellante por tus labios y ojeras

La sangre fría y tacaña de tus venas

Soñé que me amabas, soñé que mentías

Y me caí de la cama por soñar tonterías … "

La sala se lleno de carcajadas que tiñeron de rojo las mejillas de la morocha

— Agh ya se que soy pésima para los poemas

— jajajaj es que no entiendo como jodida mierda hiciste que eso rimara

— Agh es que no puedo mi espíritu marimacho me impide hacer lo

— Bueno de hecho no estuvo nada mal el poema, eres dulce en algunas partes y graciosa en otras yo siento que con la practica mejoraras – dijo julio con tono sabio

— Bien nenas vamos ahora con Sakura

— Como decíamos, mi esposo es un fucking cubo de hielo

— Es el cubo de hielo alfa

— Y yo no nací para ser tierna, soy demasiado tosca y poco femenina para ser tierna

— Haber mi vida tu problema es simple de solucionar, podemos hacerte lucir tierna y sexy a la vez

— OHHH cierto no les habíamos comentado, pero eh ayudado a Tema a levantar sospechas en su hijo, así que para llevar acabo el plan debemos de salir de parranda

— Eso es perfecto, así tendremos oportunidad para cubrir tres áreas, uno seria aprovechar la situación para el vestuario de Sakura, luego seria ganar terreno para Ino y Tema-chan

— Y como seria eso – pregunto la Yamanaka

— Muy fácil no hay nada mejor para seducir a un hombre que bailando

— Y eso a mi en que me ayuda – cuestiono la Nara

— Hay mi vida, el bailar no solo te ayudara a seducir a tu hombre, sino a cientos de hombres, bailaras tan sexy que ira como idiotizado a ti, pero tu no estarás disponible para el

— ohhhhh, bueno si mal no recuerdo a lo mejor Shikadai ya le ha dicho que yo pienso ir con un hombre

— exacto así que párense, que les enseñare a mover todo lo que kamisama les dio nenas, este es el arte del ritmo latino

— HAI

. . .

El Nara suspiro frustrado después de haber desecho el jutsu de clonación, no había podido buscar personalmente a su esposa, porque había tenido que recibir a un embajador, cuando iba de regreso a casa encontró a su hijo agotado enfrente de su casa

— Oe alguna noticia Shikadai

— La perdi durante un momento y cuando la volvi a encontrar la perseguí, no me di cuenta de que era una trampa y me pase todo el dia persiguiendo a lo idiota como un perro persigue a su cola

— Tsk mendukesei que mujer más problemática, ven entremos a lo mejor no es cierto, y tu mamá vuelve

— Agh eso espero – dijo girando el pomo de la puerta – quieres cenar un poco ha sido una tarde muy agotadora

— Arasso

El timbre de un teléfono comenzó a cimbrar, el Nara con el ceño fruncido se paró para contestar

— Oe Shikadai tu mamá se ha dejado el celular – dijo al ver que la llamada decía desconocido – que raro no conozco este numero

— Puede que este llamando de otro numero ponla en altavoz – dijo el Nara menor corriendo de la cocina para sentarse en la mesa del comedor

— Moshi Moshi – dijo el Nara

— Amor, no sabes cuanto te extraño, te he propuesto miles de veces que los dejes y huyamos juntos, lo único que me consuela es que esta noche te veré, en el bar de siempre, te demostrare que tan buen amante puedo ser

. . .

— La llamada ha sido cancelada

—Lo lamento Shireikan la línea ha ido cortada

— Ya hemos sembrado la duda con eso basta …. Por ahora

. . .

Los Naras estaban aturdidos por la noticia y a pesar de que sus rostros estaban pasivos se escucho como se quebraba el material del celular que estaba hecho trizas en el puño del Nara mayor

Podían fingir todo lo que querían, pero sus miradas lo decían todo estaban furiosos, no tuvieron que decir nada, Shikadai preso de la ira comenzó a marcar rápido

— Llamare al Hokague necesito que estés lo más consiente y cuerdo posible se que no puedo ir, pero tratare de buscar a mamá cuando llegue la hora en las cámaras de todos los antros o bar

— De acuerdo, hagamos esto

. . .

— Listo chica, eso fue estupendo

— Tema- chan tiene un montón de ventaja

— Bueno eso es porque soy de suna y ahí es muy común el baile de vientre

— Aunque eso no es nada parecido a esto, esto parece más como sexo en la playa, como los dejan bailar, así como así

— Es la sangre caliente nena, los latinos la tenemos en nuestras venas – dijo agarrando las manos de Temari –

— Julio la curiosidad mato al gato

— Lo se Temari -san, pero si no te arriesgas a jugar con fuego siempre sentirás frio

— Gracias por la ayudad Julio – dijeron todas despidiéndose de el para salir listas para el golpe final

— Muy bien chicas, esto apenas comienza


End file.
